Ravenpaw's Nightmare
by PastaKittyQueen
Summary: You've gotta feel bad for the guy. I mean, not only is he just really shy, he's also gotta deal with knowing that his own mentor killed a cat, and he can't say anything. One of MANY English projects to die on the internet. Songfic. Rater K for violence and implied death.


**Tiny little thing I wrote for English class. Saw no reason why I shouldn't also upload it here. The song is Nightmare by Set It Off, I recommend you give it a listen if you've got time. Otherwise, on with the thingy!**

* * *

><p>Ravenpaw was roughly shoved into a dilapidated old Twoleg nest, getting trapped with a loud <em>slam<em>. Clawing at the exit, he tried fruitlessly to escape. Accepting the fact that he was trapped, the skittish apprentice ventured into the nest. His fear-filled eyes darting across hall, Ravenpaw began getting a bad feeling about this place. A paw tapped his shoulder, causing him to jump several tail-lengths in the air, turning in the process. He must've been losing his mind; there was nothing there. But he knew in his heart, as his breathing quickened along with his heartbeat, that his wasn't a dream; this was real. Or... was it?

From nowhere, the shape of Tigerclaw appeared, looming over the apprentice. The walls turned to flames, yowls filling his head. Trying to run, he found himself trapped in this burning hell, stricken with fear. "Tigerclaw" started prowling around him, making copy after copy, each one pretending to pounce on poor Ravenpaw, who still tried in vain to escape—escape his nightmare.

The "Tigerclaws" disappeared, leaving the room empty and silent. Too silent. It was a feeling Ravenpaw was all too familiar with. His vision blurred, skin chilling. Despite the youth he glowed with and the childish name he carried, age rapidly seemed to overtake Ravenpaw. Collapsing to the floor, paws clutching his chest, he screamed, "Can anybody save me from myself?!"

The "Tigerclaws" appeared again, filling every thought, every fiber of his being with terror, blocking every possible exit from his prison of the mind. They started closing in on him; he could feel claws nipping at his skin. He was trapped, alone, petrified with fear again.

Almost as soon as it had begun, it was over. Before Ravenpaw stood a pit, wails and screams echoing from his depths. Curiosity getting the better of him, he inched towards the edge, tentatively leaning over, trying to look down. Frozen with fear, something caused him to spontaneously lose balance-he found himself plunging towards the ground. If only his namesake were true, and he could fly like a raven, out of there. But, regardless of how hard he tried to sprout wings and escape, he kept on falling, rocketing, dive-bombing towards the floor. As his body crashed through the stone-hard earth at the bottom, Ravenpaw suddenly found himself right back in the house, both him and the floor completely untouched.

This deafening silence welcomed several more shapes—Darkstripe, Longtail, and the wispy shade of an unfamiliar tabby—along with Tigerclaw, all closing in on Ravenpaw. Their claws scraped and dragged with grins growing wider and toothier. In a split second, all four were on Ravenpaw, ravaging his body. Every wail, every yowl, all went unheard as he flailed his claws, unable to even land one hit. The dying apprentice tried to crawl away, continuously pulled back in. Each slash felt real, more painful than the last, until...

Blood blinded him, his own blood. His vision went black. Then light. He was in the apprentices' den, in his bedding, completely unharmed.

"Hey Ravenpaw," Firepaw mewed, "are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, it was just a dream."

* * *

><p><strong>So... what do you think? Please don't be too harsh. I know it was short, but this is me trying. So don't outright insult me big-time. Also, the wispy shade of an unfamiliar tabby is... Thistleclaw! Yes, the one and only Thistleclaw. He's... Well, he's a lot of things. But that's for another time. For now, all I have to say is bye. PKQ is going to bed. It's past ten and I have school. Peace!<strong>


End file.
